


Mistakes And Chain Reactions

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [8]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: As Samantha and her friends celebrate the alliance between the Council members and The Clanless vampires, it’s time for her to deal with the consequences of her actions.





	1. Mistakes And Chain Reactions - Part I

“Cheers!” the group of four vampires and Samantha beam as they clink glasses together to celebrate the big change they achieved that night. But only Lily’s smile seems genuine. As they take a sip of the sparkling wine, each one of them walks towards different directions of Raines Corporation CEO’s office. Adrian sits by his desk fidgeting, Kamilah is contemplating the city through the glass wall and Jax takes a look at Adrian’s bookshelves. Alone on a brown leather couch, Samantha barely touches her drink as her eyes follow Adrian and Jax around the room.

“Hey, what’s with the frowning face?” Lily rests an elbow on the backrest as she makes herself comfortable on the couch.

“I didn’t realize I was…”

“I’m not surprised though. This is the tensest celebration I’ve ever been to. It feels like a bomb is about to explode any moment now. But you didn’t answer my question,” Lily affirmed.

“I’m going to talk to Jax tonight,” Samantha looks down.

“You mean the talk?”

Samantha nods, taking a sip of the champagne.

“Holy shit! What are you going to say?”

“I don’t know… The truth?”

“I know you’re good with talking, seducing and persuading men to do whatever you want, but I hope you thought it through because these are not regular guys, Sam.”

Samantha looks between Adrian and Jax stealing glances at her. “So I’ve heard…”

“Are you going over there now?”

“I’m not sure,” Samantha chews a fingernail. “I have to pick my moment. He must have a lot going on in his mind right now.”

“Then go talk to somebody else first. Be the social butterfly you are and soon you’ll find the right moment.”

“What if I want to stick with you?” Samantha tilts her head to the side and bats her eyelashes.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you’re chickening out and you’re using as a distraction so we’ll end up the entire night together being goofy and you’ll miss your chance to talk to him. Is that what you want?”

Samantha narrows her eyes annoyed. “Did Kamilah talk you into this?”

“Maybe. But you know she has a point. You’ve got to settle this. So, woman up and go!”

Samantha rolls her eyes but stands up and walks over to Adrian’s desk, glancing at Jax from time to time. “So serious…”

“Just reflecting… Taking it all in. Back in the Baron’s dungeon, I really thought I was dead. I came to terms with it. You saved my life, Samantha. More than once. I owe you the greatest debt imaginable.”

“It’s okay. Just save my life twice, then we’re square.”

Adrian chortles. “I should probably stop dragging you into dangerous situations then. Hopefully, all of that is behind us now.”

“You think so? Will things finally settle down?”

“I don’t know there are so many unanswered questions that bother me. There’s so much to figure out…”

“Well, we’ll figure it out.”

“Yes, we will. And speaking of ‘we’…” Adrian steps closer and lowers his voice. “I hope you  join me into a more private celebration later.”

“I don’t know…”

“What’s there to know? We care about each other and it should be a natural thing for us being together.”

“There’s him,” Samantha looks at Jax reading a few pages of The Art of War. “I have to talk to him first.”

“When are you planning to talk to him?”

“Tonight, if I find the courage to tell him at some point. He’ll probably want to return to his people to give the news and I kinda want to talk to him alone, in some place quieter.”

“You could go to my balcony. The glass walls are soundproof, it’ll give you both some privacy.”

She glances at the balcony, then at Jax. “Really?”

Adrian nods.

“It seems private enough, I guess.”

“I understand your concerns about his reaction, but if he truly cares about you, he’ll find a way to be okay with this and let you make up your mind.”

Samantha takes another glance at Jax still reading the book. The possibility of losing Jax is daunting, but postponing this conversation wouldn’t make it any easier. She has to talk to him and has to be right now. “I’m going over there. Thanks for offering the balcony, Adrian.”

“It’s no bother. I’ll take Kamilah and Lily to bar and give you both more privacy.” Adrian looks around the room, discreetly brushes Samantha’s hair from her shoulder and kisses her neck while no one is looking. In a matter of seconds, his eyes fade from blood red to clear blue as she locks eyes with Adrian. He gives her a reassuring smile and joins Kamilah.

Samantha takes a deep breath and walks to the bookshelves. Jax had closed the book and his fingers run down the shelf looking at other book titles. “Hey,” she leans against the desk.

“Hey,” Jax utters as a ghost of a smile plays on his lips.

“Did you find anything interesting in there?”

“I did. For a pacifist, he sure has a lot of books on war strategy,” Jax replies.

“He has been through a lot… I think he has his motives.”

“After what he went through, I wouldn’t be surprised…”

“How are you feeling, Mr. Council Member?”

“Weird as hell?” he smiles ruefully. “Honestly I always thought I’d kill them or they’d kill me. Never imagined I’d join them. A part of me feels like I’m selling, but… it’ll do my people so much good. I can’t turn it down. What do you think? Am I doing the right thing?”

“You’re one of the most passionate and dedicated fighters I’ve met. As long as you stay you… you’ll make it work.”

“Thank you, Sam. It means a lot coming from you,” Jax says softly.

“Hey, can we go to the balcony?”

“Sure,” he smiles and follows her.

Samantha picks up two glasses of wine on her way to the balcony and as she places the glasses on a table nearby, she realizes no one else is in the room anymore. Her heart beat faster, louder, her breath comes quicker.  _This is it_. She pours the gold colored drink into the glasses and turns to Jax, he’s leaning against the railing stargazing. He looks more at ease, peaceful even. But something inside her keeps telling her it’s not going to last for much longer.

She steps closer and hands him a glass. Their hands brush for a moment and their eyes meet as they drink the Chardonnay together.

“You’re too quiet tonight,” Jax points out.

“I feel a little overwhelmed lately.”

“I can imagine. The things you know about us, what you saw, what you did these past few weeks, it can’t be easy to wrap your mind about it,” he agrees. “But you’re tougher than we all gave you credit for and that says something. It must be the reason why I’m so drawn to you,” he says, his eyes locked with hers.

“Are you?”

“Did you really believe I was looking out for you just because you were in danger?”

“Sometimes…”

He chuckles, leaving his glass on the table. “You do have a tendency to get in more trouble than any other people I know, but I like that about you.”

“Funny, because I remember you saying it annoys you,” she smirks.

“It does, but seeing you safe and sound makes it worthwhile.”

He moves closer to her, taking the champagne flute from her hand and places it beside his own glass. He holds her waist, pressing her body on his and one of his hands caresses her cheek. She finds herself leaning into his touch, longing for his kiss as he glances from her eyes to her lips countless times. Yet, she can’t let this go any further. “Jax?”

“Yeah?”

“I really care about you.”

“Well, right back at you, Sam,” he jests.

“I mean it.”

“Me too.”

“But there’s someone else.”

Jax steps back, letting go of her. He stares blankly for a moment, brows knitting together.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, but there was always something urgent to solve. I thought it was just attraction and somehow I’d find out who I want to be with, but–” she trails off as she sees his jaw clenched and hands balled into fists.

“But what? You want me and this someone else?”

“I didn’t–”

“But you thought about it, didn’t you?”

She flinches.

“Is it Adrian?”

She nods.

“Have you been with him and with me this whole time?”

She bites her bottom lip nervously.

“Great. That’s just great,” Jax snaps and walks into the room, grabbing his jacket to leave.

“Jax,” she begs.

“No! I can’t deal with this right now! I didn’t come here to tell you what I feel for you to settle for sharing you with your rich boss. How can you possibly think I’d be okay with this?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Enlighten me then! Tell me how this is going to work out,” he ranted.

“I– I haven’t–” she feels her heart sinking slowly as he glowers at her. He’s angry in a way she has never seen before. “I haven’t thought about it,“ she looks down.

"Yeah, I can see that,” he sneers.

“Please, don’t go.”

“And what else am I supposed to do here? I can’t stay. This is not what I had in mind and I don’t know what to do with this. I–”  he trails off as he tries to control his anger. “I can’t think about this right now." 

"Jax…” his name barely comes out of her mouth as her eyes begin to well up.

He stops for a moment with his hand holding the doorknob. She can’t barely breathe. He wants to be with her and she feels it his hesitation to leave. But as she takes a step closer to him, Jax opens the door and leaves.

Tears stream down her face as deep sadness takes over her body. She slumps on the floor and stares at it, trying to figure out how she could undo this, at what point she could’ve stopped with her silly seduction games, wondering if she ever felt her heart aching this much. She doesn’t how much time has passed since he went away. She only feels one hand on her knee and looks at the person in front of her.

“Sam?” Lily calls, going down on one knee to gawk her friend’s reaction.

“He left…” Samantha croaked.

“Yeah, we saw him leave,” Lily says quietly.

“He just left…” Samantha wails and rests her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Lily kneels on the floor and pulls her best friend into a hug, caressing her hair. “I’m here for you, okay?”

“No… You have a date with that vampire girl, you told me that” Samantha pulls away sniffing.

“Yeah, but I can reschedule.”

“No, go on your date. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not. But I can drive you home if you want,” Kamilah says handing Samantha a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Samantha replies taking a sip of the water.

Kamilah nods.

“If you don’t want to be alone tonight, I can stay with you. We can have a sleepover,” Lily smiles.

“A sleepover with you sexting with your new girlfriend all night? Tempting, but no thanks. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, and you must be dying to go because you can’t stop checking your watch,” Samantha taunts.

“Hey!” Lily pushes Samantha playfully.

“She’s right, though. You did it all night and it’s annoying. Admit it and go on your date. I can take it from here.”

Lily stood up and pulled her friend up as well. “I’ll check up on you tomorrow, but call me if you need anything.”

Samantha nods and they hug tightly before Lily walks away.

“We should go now too. Grab your jacket,” Kamilah orders.

“Now?”

“I am going home right now. I suggest you do the same if you don’t want to mess this up even more.”

A sound of a throat clearing echoes in the room. “You can go, if that’s what you want, Samantha. But you can at least join me on one last drink for tonight,” Adrian says as he arranges a few documents on his desk and puts into a drawer.

Kamilah glares at Adrian, who simply ignores her stare, and lowers her voice to Samantha. “You’re vulnerable, you’re not thinking clearly. Don’t make any decisions in the heat of the moments. Go. Home.” She commands and walks towards the door. “I’ll talk to later, Adrian.”

Samantha follows Kamilah, but Adrian grabs one of her hands. “Samantha, stay. Kamilah has her own commitments to attend, you can stay. It’s just one drink. I’ll call you a cab later.”

She knows Kamilah is right. Yet, going home to be alone with the many self-depreciative thoughts that have been crossing her mind since Jax left didn’t seem like a good idea either. _I don’t want to be alone… And Adrian is a good listener_. “Okay, one drink.”

Adrian breaks in a slow grin.

Kamilah purses her lips then shrugs. “Suit yourself,” Kamilah says as she walks out the door.

Adrian pours the sparkling wine in two glasses and studies her sullenly staring at the city. Leaving the wine on the table, he saunters to her. “How are you doing?” he asks softly.

“I don’t know…”

“I’m sorry,” he says, placing an arm around her.

“It’s okay. I’m the only one at fault,” her lips begin to quiver.

“Hey,” he turns her so she’s looking at him. “How is it your fault? You didn’t choose any of this. It just happened.”

“I could’ve avoided it. I could’ve not toyed with his feelings, or with yours, for that matter,” she confessed.

“Samantha, Jax made his decision. All you can do is respect it and move on.”

“Why does it sound easier said than done?”

“Because it is.”

“How comforting,” she quips.

Adrian chuckles. “Yes, I’m aware of it. Then again, that’s not how I was hoping to comfort you.”

Samantha looks at her boss, his blue eyes once again changing to red, rises on her toes, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fervently. He quickly responds, tugging on her clothes, pulling her closer. She pulls away. “I hope this is the kind of comfort you meant,” she says.

“It is, but…” he cups her face. “Are you sure this is what you want right now?”

“Yes,” she replies, her hands roaming down his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Adrian captures her lips in a heated kiss, pulls her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and takes her to his apartment, stumbling on the way to the elevator. Once they arrive at his apartment, half of their clothes are already off and he makes quick work with his remaining pieces as he lays her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and pushes down her bra, unhooks it and peppers kisses over her breasts. Samantha tangles her fingers in his hair, ravishing his touch as he goes lower. Adrian pushes her panties down, tosses it aside and takes her sex in his mouth, his tongue flickering on her sensitive nub.

As desire builds up inside her, Samantha grinds on his tongue and her eyes flutter shut. However, she only pictures one person between her legs, teasing her, smirking every time she moans, making her writhe with pleasure. She opens her eyes and tries to focus on the moment, on who she’s with. Adrian inserts one finger into her, pumping in and out as his tongue puts a slight pressure on her clit.

“Oh, god!” She moans.

Adrian smiles and stares at her, rubbing her core with one hand and thrusting her with the other.

“I need you, Adrian,” she pants.

He goes back up, his mouth finding hers and burying himself into her. He rocks his hips against hers slowly, his hands roaming down the curves of her body. Samantha encircles her legs around him and cups his face. She gazes at him as he increases the pace. Their lips meet once again and she closes her eyes instinctively. As she melts into the kiss, her thoughts take her back to… _I need to stop thinking about him._

“You feel so good,” Adrian whispers, his lips brushing on her shoulder, fangs grazing on her neck. “God, Samantha, you’re amazing!”

She focuses on his voice, on how soft his hands feel on her skin, how his body smells like. Anything that can make her remember who she’s with. “Go faster,” she pleads.

Adrian obliges, increasing speed. His eyes go darker as his need for blood grows with his urge to find release.

“You can feed on me.”

“No.”

“I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

“Samantha,” he whispers.

“Please?”

He nuzzles her neck and shoulders, savoring the warmth of her skin on his lips.

“It’s okay, Adrian. Do it,” she purrs.

His thumb brushes on her lips and takes it into his mouth, sucking it with her eyes closed as if it was his cock. “Fuck, Samantha,” he growls watching her bobbing her head as she keeps sucking his thumb. Unable to control his hunger any longer, his fangs sink into her shoulder and he drinks her blood. He thrusts faster, deeper, his lips connected to her body while he savors the warm liquid pumping from her veins into his mouth.

She arches her back as jolts of pleasure radiate all over her body, blurring her vision. She’s so close, she never wanted to reach climax so much, yet she’s scared of saying things she shouldn’t. Because when she closes her eyes, she can only see  _him_.

Adrian’s fingers move down her body drawing tantalizing spirals on her core. She moans loud. He withdraws his fangs and whispers in her ear. “That’s it. Come for me.”

Still sucking his thumb, she stops fighting against the waves of pleasure and reaches bliss. Adrian eases himself out of her, spills his seed over her belly, pricks his forefinger, seals the perforations on her shoulder with his blood and gets out of the bed. A few minutes later, he comes back with a washcloth and cleans her stomach and between her legs.

He goes back to the bathroom while Samantha stays immobile on the bed. Of all the things she ever felt during afterglow, sadness never was one of them. Until now. “Adrian?”

“Yes?”

“Come to bed,” she says, trying her best to seem fine.

Adrian obliges and walks back to the room, pulling the comforter up as he encircles his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her chest. “Are you okay?”

She takes a deep breath before speaking. “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“Let’s have some rest then,” he says as he pulls her face towards his and gives her a quick kiss.

Samantha smiles weakly and buries one side of her face in the pillow, closing her eyes as tears roll down the bridge of her nose and temple, crying in silence.


	2. Mistakes And Chain Reactions - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax returns to his people and is surprised with a celebration. But even surrounded by many distractions, he can’t stop thinking about Samantha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the music prompt: Too Late (The Paper Kites)

The night is deepening when Jax arrives at the old inactive subway that leads to the Shadow Den. After the celebration at Adrian Raines’ office, he went for a walk to clear his mind and ended up killing three ferals on the way, which wasn’t all bad. He was looking for any sort of distraction anyway. But as soon as he finds himself alone again, all he can think about is her. The petite, curious and awfully reckless girl he saved countless times. Even when she looks a little tired like she was earlier, she still manages to look beautiful. 

Jax shakes his head and continues to walk. However, the mental effort not think about her also includes thinking about her. He takes a long deep breath and tries to focus on something else unrelated to her. Or her cheeky smile. Or the brown wavy locks of hair mixed with tawny blond ones accentuating her heart-shaped face. Or her velvety voice, her chestnut doe eyes, her warm and flawless caramel skin, her slender yet voluptuous body…  
  
“AAARGH!” Jax yells punching a concrete wall. Small rocks, sand and pieces of cement fall on the ground and it doesn’t make him feel any better. If anything, he’s compromising the structure where his place is built and, for a moment, he wishes he wasn’t so quick-tempered.  _Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hard on her…_ But the very thought of her in Adrian with her can make him see red. _I need to stop thinking about this._ Jax heaves a sigh and continues to walk towards home.   
  
When he opens the door, applause and cheers erupt in the main area. The vampires gather around him, congratulating and praising him as music pumped in the stereo and the new vampire clan celebrates their enormous achievement. He gives a weak smile and, after many requests, he says a few words to his people and joins some of them in conversation. But he’s truly not in the mood for anything or anyone that night.  
  
“Hey, Mr. Clan Leader,” Lily beams as she approaches him, with her girlfriend by her side.  
  
“I guess I really have to change my business cards now,” he taunts.  
  
“Yeah, you do,” Lily’s new girlfriend, Gabrielle, punches him playfully and they share smiles. “Grab a beer! Let’s dance!”  
  
“Nah… I’m–” he scratches the back of his head trying to search for the right words to excuse himself.  
  
“You must be really tired. After that long Council meeting, planning the arrangements of with the other Council members so we have our brand new clan, you’re exhausted, right?” Lily says.  
  
“Yeah,” he nods. “That’s pretty much it.”  
  
“Oh! You should go feed, boss. You can’t be a good leader and make smart decisions if you’re not well rested and fed,” Gabrielle acknowledges.  
  
“The volunteers arrived a while ago. Good thinking, Gabs. I’ll take Jax to the feeding lounge and meet you later?” Lily says to her girlfriend and they share a kiss before Gabrielle strides away.  
  
“You two look happy together,” Jax says quietly as they walk to the center of the Den.   
  
“Thanks,” Lily grins giddily then notices a melancholic look in his eyes. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Fine,” he shoves his hands in his pockets.  
  
She gave him a meaningful look.  
  
“We weren’t exclusive, so why bother crying over someone who was never mine?” His jaw clenches as he realizes what he just said.  
  
“I know I may be biased, but I’m not taking sides here. You’re my friend too and I was rooting for you to be together and whatever happens between the two of you from now, I hope you guys can be okay.”  
  
He stops at the doorway to the feeding lounge and squeezes her shoulder gently. “Nothing’s going to happen, Lily. And I’m fine with it. Maybe just a bit hungrier than usual, but I’m fine. Go have fun with Gabrielle tonight. Don’t worry about me,” he smiles weakly and turns away.  
  
“And that’s where you’re wrong, boss…” Lily mumbles watching him enter the room and walks away.  
  
Jax gets in, sits on the couch and looks around. The room looks quieter than usual and he wonders if the volunteers are still there.  _Maybe it’s for the best. I shouldn’t feed on anyone right now. I can get a blood bag later._  
  
Before he stands up, a woman’s hand rests on his knee. “Hi there,” she smiles coyly.  
  
“Liv, hi,” he replies placing his hand on hers. “I didn’t see you at the party.”  
  
“I was there for a little while to see your speech. It was so inspiring, so full of hope,” she gushes.  
  
“I was just giving what the people wanted,” he shrugs.  
  
“Don’t be so modest, Jaxxie. You’re a great leader, a role model to all of us and you deserve all the praises and accolades,” she adds, looking at him through her lashes.  
  
“Well, this leader will be very happy once he goes to the storage and steals some blood bags before taking a shower and going to bed,” he smiles ruefully.  
  
“Blood bags?” Liv purses her lips and shakes her head. “I think I have a better offer to my leader, but I also have one condition.”  
  
“Liv…” He hesitates, knowing exactly what her offer is going to cost him.  
  
“Jaxxie,” she coos, lifting his chin up gently. “This is an important day for us and you look so sad. You don’t have to tell me anything, but you can let me cheer you up.”  
  
“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he looks away.  
  
“Please,” she begs, her lips almost touching his ear as she unzips his jacket and her hands slip under his shirt. “Humor me.”  
  
He freezes for a second, thinking about why he shouldn’t do it. His thoughts go back to Samantha and soon anger clouds his judgment once again. “I need to feed first.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about that,” she kisses his cheek and stands up. “You can feed while you watch.”  
  
“Watch?” He asks confused.  
  
“Yes. I want you to watch my new performance and give me your opinion. You had excellent ideas the last time we did this.”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t think you can use any of them during your performances without the audience getting a wrong idea of your craft, Liv,” he implies as vivid memories of the times he watched her performances and they ended up fucking senselessly in the backstage. And in her room. And in the hallways.  
  
“I know,” she nibbles her lip. “But I can use them on my exclusive performances for you,” she bends over to give him a quick kiss and sashays to the opposite side of the room, opens a door and two young and attractive women walk into the room, wearing lace vintage corsets, panties, stockings and stilettos.   
  
Each one of them sits beside Jax as a seductive yet sad ballad echoes in the room and Liv starts her routine, bouncing her hips to the sides and playing with a black feather boa. She knows Jax only has eyes for Samantha lately, but she isn’t there with him and Liv could surely use it in her favor. As one of the girls takes off his jacket and the other offers him her wrist. His eyes darken at the sight of Liv slowly removing pieces of her clothes and he sinks his teeth into the volunteer’s flesh while the other kisses his neck.   
  
The women switch places and they begin to kiss each other, but Jax barely notices them. He’s only doing this for the blood. And to forget everything else for at least one night. The burlesque dancer spins around, lifts one leg up and bends downs in a delicate motion then straightens up, flipping her hair back. Her eyes meet Jax’s and the familiar intense pull to one another takes over the room. Liv saunters to him, stops before him and swirls her hips, never breaking eye contact.   
  
He detaches his fangs from one of the girls’ ankle and leans back to watch Liv finish her performance.   
  
She walks towards him and, with minimum effort, she pushes the two girls away from him and sits on his lap. “What do you think?”  
  
“You’re amazing,” Jax replies.  
  
“You always say that.”  
  
“It’s the truth.”  
  
“I need details.”  
  
“I can’t tell you in front of them.”   
  
“I don’t think they care,” she smirks eyeing the half-naked young girls making out on the floor. “But I don’t like sharing your attention with anyone. Come with me,” she stands up, pulls him by the hand and leads him to her bedroom. “Now, where were we?”  
  
“You asked my opinion on your performance,” he affirmed, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
“And remember that I want details,” she adds, walking to straddle him.   
  
“Okay. It’s an excellent routine, the hips swirls with the feather boa were something else, but I thought you mentioned you’d make more bold decisions about the costume,” he comments as one of his hands move up her back, fingers playing with the frills of her corselette and untying it.   
  
“You mean switching from vintage corsets to bras?”   
  
“Exactly,” he says while undoing the last of the lingerie and letting it fall on the ground.  
  
“I still feel insecure about my breasts,” she pouts shimming her chest to him.   
  
“You shouldn’t,” he murmurs, kissing the sides of her breasts. “They are splendid to me.”  
  
“You always know how to make a girl feel better,” she smiles and wiggles her ass as he begins to suck her breasts, gently removing the pastie covering her nipples and pinches them. Grinding on his bulge, her fingers delve in his hair, savoring the sweet and painful pressure on her sensitive hard peaks.  
  
Jax pulls away to take off his shirt watching her strip off the few pieces of clothing she has left, kneel before him and help me out of his pants and boxers to stroke him. He groans and bucks his hips as her hands expertly move around his manhood. Smiling at him, she lowers her head and takes his cock in her mouth.   
  
But as Liv bobs her head on his shaft, he only thinks of Samantha. She’s smaller than Liv, yet he loves how easy it was for him to carry her in his arms when she was tired and how good it felt to spoon her. Her breasts aren’t as vast as Liv’s, but they fit perfectly in his hands and he adored to see them flustered, bouncing for him. Liv is a beautiful woman, however, she’s not–  
  
“Jaxxie,” Liv purrs in his ear and his eyes widen. He has no idea when he lied down or when she got on top of him. “I need you,” she whispers and crawls on the bed, standing in all fours.  
  
Jax gets out of the bed, caresses her thighs and penetrates her forcefully. He doesn’t have to worry about not hurting Liv. For vampires, the rougher it gets, the better it will be. Although, Samantha liked it too. He remembers how much he loves her soft little moans, her tendency to leave bites and suck marks on his neck and shoulders, her throbbing pussy around his manhood, so warm, drenching just for him.    
  
“Ah, yes! Just like that,” Liv pants, clenching her fists on the sheets.  
  
“Fuck,” he hisses, shaking his head as if trying to shake away the thoughts of her. But she’s all he can see. He can almost sense her perfume, the drops of sweat forming along her spine and on her forehead, her curvaceous body writhing in pleasure as he slams into her, her voice moaning his name, pleading for more.   
  
Jax grips Liv’s waist, nails digging on her flesh while he thrusts faster and harder until he can’t take it anymore.  
  
“Ah, yes!” Livs screams then buries her forehead in a pillow. 

Jax continues for a bit longer and pulls out of her, spilling himself over her back. A few minutes later, he goes to her bathroom, picks up a wet towel and returns to clean her up.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” she says, looking over her shoulder.  
  
“It’s the least I can do,” he smiles, bending over to kiss her back and picks ups his scattered clothes.  
  
“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Liv smiles fondly at him. ”You could stay here.”  
  
“Thanks for the offer, but I think I should go to the party for a minute, thank everyone and go to bed. Rain check?”  
  
She turns around and kneels on the bed, wrapping her arms around him as he puts his shoes on. “I’ll hold you to that, Jaxxie. Thank you for the notes." 

“Thank you.”  
  
They kiss briefly and he leaves, closing the door behind him. He does return to the party to thank his closest friends before he goes to his room. But on his way, he grabs the bottle of awamori reserved for him, drinking it neat in hopes that the strong transparent liquid will make him sleep soon and maybe he wouldn’t stay up for too long, regretting every single decision he made that day and thinking about her.


End file.
